


A Steamy Encounter

by Calamum_Nomen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamum_Nomen/pseuds/Calamum_Nomen
Summary: After Hak catches Yona accidentally spying on him during a bath, they end up playing a game of chicken with each other that they both know he's duty-bound to lose. It might just be exactly what they need to get their feelings out in the open and settle things between them once and for all.





	A Steamy Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YOTD story. Hak and Yona are just the cutest friends and lovebirds. I just can't stand it.

Bathing was a luxury they couldn’t afford nearly as often as she would have liked. Yona could barely recall the days in which she was pampered by servants. Those days when her wild, unruly mane was constantly washed and combed to no avail. She'd taken those days for granted. What she wouldn’t give for a warm bath right now... On the rare occasion they were lucky enough to find a hot spring, it was heavenly to let the scorching waters unwind her tense muscles. She wasn’t particularly fond of the strong mineral and sulfur smells that accompanied the natural springs but she wasn't daft enough to be picky. Her hot spring time made her entire month, so the fact that Hak was taking his sweet time with his turn irritated her to no end.

She grumbled to herself as she trekked down to the water from their campsite. What she saw when she got there had her weak in the knees though. Hak, with his mountainous stature, was barely submerged in the water as he leaned back against the smooth rocks that surrounded the spring. Dark lashes rested against his high cheekbones and she couldn’t stop watching his mouth as he let out a long sigh of pure relaxation. The sight of him looking so calm and tranquil had her heart twinging with guilt. He looked younger, truly like a carefree member of the wind-tribe rather than her stern, constantly watchful bodyguard. In some ways, he still was the boy that she'd grown up with. He still spoke with his easy manner and infuriating sarcasm, but it was practiced for her benefit and served as a stark contrast to the worried set of his shoulders he'd developed since the insurrection.

She knew she should definitely not be watching him when he thought he was alone, for once off his guard. She should let him have a moment to himself, but she found it impossible to look away. There was something so satisfying about seeing him like that. She leaned against the rock she was peering over, resting her chin on her folded arms and shamelessly admiring him.

The longer she looked, the bolder her wandering gaze became. Her eyes traced a bead of moisture that rolled down his neck, pooling for a second on the sharp edge of his collarbone. He cut an impressive figure with his broad-shoulders and narrow waist. He had the kind of body that belonged to the strongest warrior of Kouka without a doubt. It was no wonder he always caught the eye of every woman, as well as many men, everywhere they went. She'd always taken him for granted though. Aside from her father, he was one of the only males she ever actually saw on a regular basis growing up in the palace.

She’d known Hak since they were both children. Being by his side every day, she never really took notice of the changes to his body, especially since she only ever had eyes for Suwon in her youth. She had to admit though, the changes were magnificent. Even compared to their beautiful dragon companions, Hak’s good looks were unsurpassed and undeniable.

“Hey Princess, you gonna join me or what?” He drawled with a smirk on his perfect lips.

Her heart thrashed violently in her chest, the rush of blood nearly had her fainting.

She'd been discovered!

The flaming heat that overwhelmed her body had her scrambling away from the steaming springs. Of course he knew she was there! This was Hak for crying out loud! Hak would never be caught off guard like that, especially not by her!

“Your voyeurism is shocking.” He smirked. “Do I look in on you when you’re bathing?”

“I—” She gaped at him, lost for words at the moment. Wait. Why was she embarrassed? He was the one taking too long in the bath! “Well I wouldn’t have come if you weren’t being such a slowpoke,” she growled.

“Oh, I’m sorry, your highness. I thought I'd take an extra minute since I’m still a bit sore from carrying your heavy butt yesterday.

She bit back the next insult she had prepared as he tenderly rubbed the muscle between his neck and shoulder and grimaced.

“Are you hurt?” She frowned in concern and crept out from her not so secret hiding place. “I’m sorry.”

It was her unflappable bodyguard’s turn to blush. He recovered after a moment and haughtily turned his chin up in protest.

“I’m fine. It’ll take more than the extra pounds you’ve put on lately to take me down.”

Of course she'd gained weight. She'd been practicing hard at her archery and was becoming very proficient at hiking, even if she didn’t have his stamina yet. Then again, who did? Hak’s resilience was legendary. How dare he make fun of her for becoming stronger? He was the one encouraging her to do so!

“It’s muscle weight,” she grumbled self-consciously.

“Sure it is.”He waved her comment away dismissively. “Whatever you say, Princess.”

“It is!”

“Those scrawny legs of yours are just as soft and squishy as the day we left.”

“Why do you always have to be such a jerk?” she ground out and looked down at her legs to see if they were really as flabby as he seemed to think they were.

“I can’t help it. You make the funniest faces when you’re mad. I have to get my pleasures somewhere if I’m going to be attached to you for the rest of my life, right?”

Was there no part of him that wanted to be by her side because he actually enjoyed her company? Was it all just the promise he made to her father?

“I thought we were friends…” she mumbled more to herself than to him, but his sharp ears picked up the words anyway. He opened his mouth to argue but she beat him to it. “I’m sorry I’m making your life so miserable... that I took everything away from you.” Her shoulders sank with the weight of her guilt. “I feel so selfish. You were willing to give up your home for me, but I couldn’t let you go… It was nice to see you just relax for a change. Reminded me of old times when I used to find you napping in the gardens. I wasn’t trying to invade your privacy.” She turned to retreat, but his panicked voice stopped her.

“Wait. Don’t go.” He choked out. “You should know by now that I can’t really relax unless you’re close by.”

“I’m trying, Hak. I’m going to get strong enough so you don’t have to worry about me anymore. You can go back to your village and marry that girl and live the life I stole from you.”

“Don't say things like that.” His face darkened.

“I mean it.”

“Is that really... what you want?” His eyebrows drew together in concern, his features tight with some emotion she couldn't identify.

“Of course,” she sighed. “I know you don't feel the same way-”

“W-wait a second-”

“But I've always considered you my dearest friend. Of course I want you to be happy. It's not fair that you have to give up a chance of that just because of a position you were forced into.”

“You really don't know anything, do you?” He scoffed. “Not gonna get rid of me that easily. I'm always worried about you when you're off on your own. Stay.”

“I’m not bathing with you!” She protested indignantly.

“Why? You embarrassed, Princess? I've seen your body before.”

“What do I have to be embarrassed about?” she growled. “I may not have pretty clothes anymore, but I am still one of the prettiest girls in the country.”

“Where was that ego a minute ago?” He rolled his eyes.

To prove her point and to make him just as uncomfortable as he made her, she stripped off her simple outer robe and plucked at the thin strings holding her sokchima closed. Hak smirked as she roped him into their little game of chicken, refusing to look away because they both knew she would never get naked in front of him just to make him squirm.

She started to get nervous when he didn’t look away. The pervert. He wasn’t really going to watch her undress, was he? She turned around and let the soft material of her undergarment fall down her arms, exposing the top of her back and the curve of her waist. She looked at him over her shoulder with a smirk, ready to revel in her victory but his eyes were still defiantly fixed on her. She took a deep breath and let the material drop to the ground, completely exposing her body to him.

His expression was hard and immovable. As expected, he was completely unaffected by the temptation of her feminine wiles.

“Am I supposed to be embarrassed now? And it's not my first time seeing a woman naked before, if you can call yourself that.”

His mouth was still set in a firm line, bored expression steadfast, but then she saw it. The twitch of his eyebrow and the clenching of his jaw. She knew how to read the minuscule changes in Hak’s ever-placid demeanor better than anyone.

“Well if you’re not bothered then there’s really no reason for me to wait for you to finish in there. Plenty of water for the two of us.” She shrugged and gracefully slipped into the water. “Turn around. I’ll help you get those knots out of your shoulders.”

He scoffed and averted his gaze.

“As if you’d know what to do with those delicate little hands.”

She looked down at the ugly callouses on her palms that she’d developed from countless hours of practice with the bow and laughed at the idea of them being called delicate.

“Just turn around, stupid. I’ve had enough massages in my life to know the basics.”

“Seriously, I’m fine. I don’t need your help,” he insisted, his voice wavering a little as she waded closer to him. Even though she was considerably shorter than he was, the shallow water just barely covered her chest. He put forth a noticeable effort to look anywhere but at her and jumped when she gently laid her hands on his hips and turned him around.

Yona bit her lip as she considered the best way to do it. He was so much taller than her. She had to reach so high for his shoulders that there was no hope of applying a sufficient amount of pressure.

“You’re really tall,” she remarked with a defeated sigh as she pressed herself up against his back to get a better grip on his tense muscles.

“Uh huh,” he squeaked uncharacteristically.

“You okay, Hak? I’m not grabbing you too hard, am I?”

“Are you—You’re doing this on purpose, right? No. There’s no way. Not you—” he continuously babbled.

“Huh? Does it not feel good? Should I go lower?” She continued with her whole innocent act but it wasn't fooling him for a second. To be honest, it wasn't fair. If they were playing a game of chicken, he was duty-bound to lose and they both knew it.

“Fine! I was lying! Alright?” He growled and turned to face her, snatching up her wrists in his strong hands.

“What do you mean?”

“There’s no man on this earth that wouldn’t see you as a woman, Princess. You’re lucky it’s me you’re teasing. Anyone else might take advantage.” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Take advantage?” She looked down in thought. “I’m not worried. That would never happen.”

“Because I've seen your body before and did nothing? Are you that naive?”

“I mean, I’d never be in this situation with another man.”

“And you trust me not to do anything untoward.” He nodded in understanding, looking kind of guilty. “I’m supposed to protect you.”

“No,” she barely answered, her voice low and timid. “Because I wouldn’t mind even if you did.”

He ran a hand through his raven locks in frustration.

“You shouldn’t say things like that. You’re going to reclaim your kingdom someday soon. You’re going to be the queen, you know.”

“Of course I am...” She was genuinely confused as to why he felt the need to tell her that. “I thought you were always going to be by my side.”

“Yeah, as your bodyguard,” he huffed. “I don’t think your future husband is going to appreciate you acting this way with your sworn protector, even in jest.”

“Future husband?” She bit back a bout of laughter. “There’s exactly one man in the world I’d consider marrying and apparently he doesn’t feel the same way about me.”

The former wind general scowled and grumbled some curse under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “_Suwon_.”

“I mean, you’re the only person my father ever approved of me marrying, and you definitely don’t want to be king.”

“Wait, what?” He responded blankly. “Me?”

She blinked at him as if he was missing something completely obvious.

“Didn’t you say I could pay for your services with my body?” She boldly wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with an earnest, open expression. “I’m never letting another woman take you away, so it’s the least I can do, right?”

She didn’t know what she expected his reaction to be, but she wasn’t prepared for the dark look of fury on his face. He pushed her up against the rocks and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“No one’s allowed to talk about you or your body that way. Not me, not you, no one. Got it? I was trying to piss you off when I said that.”

“Wow.” She deadpanned. “You’re really dense.”

She wanted to kiss him... Show him that she meant business. There was just one problem. Hak was as tall as a mountain. There was no way she could steal a kiss from him without his cooperation. Bold developments required bold, decisive action. Throwing caution to the wind, she smacked his hand away and jumped up to wrap herself around him. He choked out a surprised gasp when her soft thighs clamped firmly around his hips. She held her body close to his with one hand steadying herself on his strong shoulders and the other tilting his jaw up toward hers.

“Are you paying attention now? I’m trying to say that the only man I’ll ever want is you. It’s always been you and I’m never letting you go. I want you to be more than my protector. I love you, Hak.” She somehow mustered up the courage to kiss him. Her lips touched his in a gesture so gentle and chaste that it was laughable, considering their compromising position. He was frozen solid under her advances and she started to worry. “Hak?” She blushed and pulled back to look at his stunned expression. “Hak? Say something…”

“You’re just saying that because you like the way I look naked.” He grinned at her.

Any other girl might be furious at his flippant response, but the reaction was so quintessentially Hak that she couldn’t help but laugh. She was actually grateful that he responded to her proclamation with so much mirth. They weren’t cut out for such intense romantic admissions.

“Hak!” She smacked him on the shoulder playfully and he laughed with her.

“Princess Yona, are you trying to coerce me into an engagement?”

“Do I need to coerce you?” she hummed in amusement.

“Now how would you go about doing a thing like that?” He challenged her to back up her words.

“A good queen doesn't need to resort to dirty tricks to get what she wants. However... I would like you to come to me willingly.”

“Yona...” He caged her against the edge of the spring with his strong arms and ghosted his lips over her jaw. “Tell me to stop.”

“I won't.”

“My services are yours then, for as long as you will have your loyal subject.” He responded to her with the mock professionalism he always used when he was teasing her.

“Hak...” she whimpered, absolutely melting under the look he was giving her.

“I love you.” He kissed her forehead and gazed into her eyes. “I've always loved you.”

“R-Really? Always?”

“Didn't I tell you before?” He shook his head in disbelief. “You really don't know anything.”

“I didn't know...” she admitted, feeling guilty. She always thought he tolerated her at best. Looking back on it, she could see how foolish she really was. Everyone admired Hak. He was beautiful, brilliant, fierce, and just. But he'd always been completely loyal to her. Where other men his age were getting caught up in affairs and scandals, Hak was a paragon, her loyal guardian.

“As if I could ever let you know,” he brushed her unruly red hair out of her face and stroked her cheek.

“I was unaware you had such a talent for discretion, Son Hak.”

“Oh I'm sure you'll find I have many talents you've yet to discover, Princess Yona." His lips spread into a wolfish grin. "I hope you will make use of them in the years to come.”

Oh yeah? And just how did he cultivate those talents? Her eyes flashed with anger.

“Very well then. You may begin your demonstration.”

“W-what? Right now?” The confident expression immediately fell from his face.

“Is there a problem?” She glowered at him. If he was so experienced, then why couldn't he show her the same consideration he showed all of his other girls? Was there something wrong with her or something?

“I didn't mean...” He blushed. Embarrassed Hak was so adorable that her anger rapidly dissipated, giving her some clarity on the situation.

“Hak... Were you bluffing?”

“Maybe,” he muttered and cast his eyes to the side guiltily. “Haven't exactly had much time for women.”

“Are you nervous?” She was only half-teasing him. She was a mess of nerves as well.

“O-of course naaaah- oh god-” his voice trailed off in a pathetic whimper as she reached between his legs and ran her hand over his hard length.

“You are mine, aren't you? You've always been popular with women, so I suppose I'll have to develop new talents of my own to ensure your satisfaction.”

“That's- oh- really not- hahhh necessary,” he somehow managed to finish a sentence as she idly stroked him. “Though I can't say it's not- very, very much appreciated.”

“Hak?”

“Hah?” he panted like an idiot.

“Aren't you going to touch me too?”

“Sorry!” He snapped out of his lust-filled haze and closed his hands around her wrists, pinning them to her sides. He surged forward and attacked her mouth with his. She let out a soft moan and eagerly returned his hungry kiss. “Ahhh Princess... You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. Forgive me for forgetting myself.”

“Really? Even at the palace?” She blushed furiously as she imagined how things could have gone all those nights he guarded her in her room. How many opportunities had she missed out on?

“Just what are you imagining right now?” He grinned and spread kisses down her neck and shoulders.

“Waking up to you in my bed, kissing me like this,” she breathed.

A few delicate touches of warm lips against her sensitive skin and her head was already spinning, her lingering reservations gone with the steam that rose up around them. His strong, calloused hands slid up her arms and his fingers tangled in her hair, tilting her jaw to the side to give himself better access as his other hand explored her body. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure overtake her. She'd been longing for his touch for months, enjoying even the most innocent contact far more than she would ever admit. His tongue darted out to taste her skin and she completely melted under his ministrations.

Being kissed and touched by Hak was sensory overload. With her eyes shut tight, she became separate from the world, grounded only by the feel of his mouth and hands on her. Her mind and body were consumed by an overwhelming sense of desperation, an absolute need for him to keep going, lest she fall from the heaven she found herself in and come crashing back down to earth. Lost in the feel of him, she couldn't tell what he was doing to her anymore, the kisses on her breasts left her just as breathless as the ones on her lips.

She didn't even notice where he was going with his mouth. He treated every part of her body as fair game. She vaguely registered that he'd lifted her out of the water, only because of the gentle breeze against her skin. She didn't need to be on guard though. She entrusted her body to him completely. His lips teased her hips, then her thighs. She realized for the first time that she was a little ticklish there. Then he did something that shocked her into awareness. He slid his tongue over the previously untouched cleft of her womanhood.

“H-Hak-” her voice was broken with desire as her eyes fluttered open and she propped herself up on her elbows to look at what he was doing to her.

“I'm sorry!” He ceased all movement, his confidence suddenly vanished. “I- I should have asked.”

Her cheeks turned bright red and she remembered just how shocked she'd been when she found a tome in the library that described such an incredibly lewd act. Though now she understood exactly why people did it. It was delightful... Everything about the way he looked between her thighs, strong body prone on the ground, glistening black locks mussed on top of his head, mouth swollen from kisses, stormy blue eyes fixed on her like she was the most important thing in the world...

“I just said your name. I didn't tell you to stop.” She laid a hand on the back of his head and encouraged him to keep going.

“If it pleases you, princess,” he smirked and eagerly buried his face against her.

The first licks were long, slow, exploratory. She watched with rapt interest, the way he flattened his tongue against her, how the slippery muscle hardened when he drew it over a particularly sensitive spot, the way he ceased to kiss and suckle on her before carrying on with his clever tongue. Before long, everything he was doing started to blend together and she laid back with her eyes closed again, losing herself in the feel of what he was doing to her.

Her pleasure crept up on her like waves licking the shore, but then it would recede again whenever he changed tactics. She huffed in frustration and pulled on his hair, wordlessly trying to guide him where she needed him the most. He fought against her a little, trying to find his own way, but that wouldn't do at all.

“Right there!” She commanded urgently. “Whatever you're doing, keep doing that!”

Her faithful guardian obliged, committing to whatever ingenious tactic he'd employed, and before long, she was bucking her hips off the ground and grinding herself against his face. Her soft whimpers turned to desperate shrieks as her pleasure built toward something indefinable, new and exciting. He brought her over the edge and she found herself completely lost in the abyss of ecstasy as she rode out every wave of pleasure that racked her body. From the tips of her toes to her ears, everything was too hot, too intense, too overwhelming and absolutely exquisite. If she thought he'd shaken her world with his kisses before, it was nothing compared to the mind-warping oblivion he evoked in her now, the full body bliss. In the moments that followed, she couldn't care less about the salacious sounds that rose from her throat or the graceless arrangement of her face as she cried out for him.

She lay there panting in perfect satisfaction, somehow out of breath even though he was the one who she'd just tried to suffocate between her thighs. She didn't know how long it took her to come back down to earth, but the second the clouds in her mind parted, she had only one thought.

“Hak,” she whimpered and reached for him. “Where are you?”

“Sorry. Admiring the view,” he hummed in amusement and settled himself on top of her, giving her a light kiss on the cheek that was so sweet and innocent that it made her giggle in light of what they'd just done together.

“Mmm... I think I just had an orgasm.” She suddenly felt too embarrassed to look at him, admitting something like that.

“Gee, you think?” He chuckled. “That was kind of the point.” Something occurred to him and pinched her cheek, making her look at him. “And just what does the innocent little princess know about orgasms anyway? Did you sneak some erotic literature into your bedroom right under my nose?”

“W-what? Of course not!” she stammered with a deep blush.

“You-” he laid a kiss just to the side of her mouth, “are an awful liar.”

“I just happened upon it, okay?! I wasn't looking for it or anything!”

“Ah god... To think... I was probably posted right outside your room while you were learning about those things. Too bad you never thought to ask me to join you.”

“Well of course I thought about it.”

“Ohhh princess,” he groaned. “Don't tease me like that. A man only has so much self-control.”

“What part of tonight makes you think I want you to control yourself?”

“Do you really mean that?” he rasped and stroked her face in wonder.

“Lay down, Hak.” She pushed on his chest and urged him to lay underneath her. “It's my turn to take care of you.”

“W-wait! Please don't do that!” He panicked when she moved down his body.

“But I thought-”

“Maybe... some other time. Tonight I exist for your pleasure, princess.”

“Well it's only right for me to get acquainted with something I'm going to put inside my body.” His erection twitched at her words and she couldn't stop herself from reaching out to touch it again. “Oh wow...” It felt so different when it wasn't wet. “It's so hot, and smoother than silk.”

“G-good,” he gulped.

“Do you really think this is going to fit inside me? It's bigger than I expected, and harder...” She eyed it in consideration and carefully stroked it with both of her small, calloused hands. “I think it will work. You made me very wet.”

“You're killing me here,” he groaned.

“I hope I can make you feel as good as you made me feel.”

She bowed her head and gave the tip of his penis an experimental lick, trying to hide her slight displeasure as she registered the bitter, salty taste on her tongue. It certainly didn't taste good, but the throaty moan that she elicited from him with such a simple action was pretty worth it. She slid her tongue up his entire length and tried to moisten it as much as possible, preparing to take it inside of her by ensuring he was well lubricated.

He made no protest when she stopped, just placed his hands on her hips to guide her into position when she moved back up his body.

“Okay, I'm going to do it now,” she informed him. “Is that okay?”

“Please,” he whimpered helplessly.

She bit her lip in concentration and positioned him against her slick center. She started to get a little nervous when she realized just how big he was compared to her. She took just the tapered tip inside and paused, needing to take a deep breath and steel herself. Hak immediately noticed her distress and offered her some help, moving her hands to his shoulders and sitting up to wrap his arms around her narrow waist.

“There's no rush, princess.” He gave her a tender, lingering kiss and moved his mouth against hers in a slow and sensual meeting of lips. She let out a sound halfway between a moan and a whimper as she slowly dropped her hips and took more of him inside.

“Hak...” she murmured against his shoulder.

“Hmm-yeah?” He tried to make his voice soft and gentle, but it came out as a strangled moan anyway.

“We're really doing this,” she hummed in amusement and kissed him there, reveling in the feel of their bodies being completely connected.

“I know,” he groaned. “I love you so- so much,” he whispered indulgently, his voice dripping with awe and disbelief. “Let me know if I'm hurting you, okay? I feel like a clumsy idiot right now.”

“I don't think anyone in the history of the world could ever refer to you as clumsy, Hak.” She pulled back just enough so she could lean her forehead against his.

“Just an idiot then.” He bumped her nose with his.

“Just an idiot,” she agreed with an dopey, amused grin and a little giggle.

He tensed up underneath her.

“Ohhh god,” he wheezed. “Don't laugh.”

“Why not?”

“My princess laughs with her entire body,” he panted.

“Did I hurt you?” Her face scrunched up with concern.

“No! That's definitely not the issue.”

“You're so weird.” She rolled her eyes and rocked her hips against his experimentally.

“Fine! Laugh as much as you want, but don't blame me if this is over too quickly.”

“Oh. It feels good?” She blushed and tried to squeeze her inner muscles around him to mimic the feeling.

“Ahhh- you little brat! You have no idea.”

“Mm... I think I have an idea,” she teased him some more. “It's written all over your pretty face.”

“You're ruining my attempts at romance, you know,” he deadpanned.

“Sorry.” She tried to stifle her amused laughter and he tensed up again. “I'll behave, I promise. Carry on.”

“I'll just have to keep you distracted,” he smirked and sensually ran his hands up her thighs, caressing her hips as he guided her into a slow rhythm with him.

As predicted, there was nothing clumsy about the way Hak handled her. He had complete control over both of their bodies. His hands slid up and down her back, persuading her to succumb to mindless comfort and pleasure as he rolled his hips underneath hers in smooth thrusts. She felt weightless in his arms and found herself appreciating his strength in an entirely new way as their bodies moved together.

She missed the way his lips caressed hers, the feel of his hot mouth against her skin, but one look at the genuine rapture and admiration on his face had her completely captivated. His intense and beautiful eyes were hooded with desire, his cheeks flushed, mouth agape as he panted in what clearly had nothing to do with physical exertion. Hak had always been absurdly handsome, but she was getting to see a side of him that was reserved for her and her alone. Her pleasure must have increased ten-fold when she saw the way he looked at her, like she was something divine, a miracle.

Just as before, the knowledge of what exactly he was doing with those strong yet gentle hands gave way to the mindless build toward ecstasy. All that was left was the feel of him against her, under her, inside her. The sensations overlapped into something glorious, everything happening all at once as he brought her higher with his slow, rhythmic thrusts and tender stroking.

Although she wanted to see that irresistible expression of his for the rest of her life, she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Her lids felt so heavy. Her entire existence became a mess of contradictions, her body tired yet humming with energy, both heavy and light, overwhelmed yet desperate for more. Unlike the gentle waves of ecstasy he'd evoked in her with his mouth, this was a flood. Pleasure rapidly filled her body to the brim as though a seal had broken, raising her higher until she was full to burst.

She vaguely registered her wanton shout of satisfaction as all of that energy inside her exploded at once. At the summit of sensation, she was tumbling over the edge of something she'd only recently begun to recognize. She came around him in a slippery succession of thrums and throbs, clenching and releasing him with her body until he too found his relief and spilled himself inside of her. His own cry of pleasure was music to her ears, an anchor to bring her back down to a world she found herself with a new appreciation for.

“Oh... wow, Hak...” she panted when she finally recovered her mind.

“Yeah,” he puffed, thoroughly spent. “I know.”

“I didn't think it would be that good,” she murmured and let him lift her off of him, gently depositing her on the ground so he could collapse next to her.

“Oh yeah? Thanks for the vote of confidence, Princess.”

“I mean, I should have known. You're magnificent.” She was still breathless and dazed, high off her second orgasm of the night.

“I'm going to remind you of that next time you accuse me of being big and dumb.”

“You can be big, dumb, and magnificent all at the same time.”

“Ah, your harsh words can injure me no longer, Princess.” He twined his fingers with hers and brought the back of her hand to his mouth. “I've transcended to new heights. Tonight, I am a god.”

“A complete dork is what you are,” she teased. He was being so dramatic. “But I think I get what you mean.”

“You know our companions are going to make it rather difficult for us to do this again, don't you?”

“Probably,” she hummed without a care in the world.

“Come on, let's ditch 'em. Just you and me against the world.”

“Hak!” She gave him a playful slap on the arm.

“I'm serious!”

“No you're not.” She rolled her eyes. “Quit your posturing, dark dragon. We're all a package deal.”

“Fine, but from now on, you sleep with me at night.”

“Hak, that's completely inappropriate,” she sniffed indignantly. “You sound like some kind of barbarian... But okay.”

“Your dragons are probably well past worried about you by now.”

“Let 'em worry for a little while longer.” She curled up against his side. “Let's stay like this for now.”

“Whatever my Princess desires.”

* * *

Fin.


End file.
